


Fear of the Water

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: Seeing Kenny fight Kota yesterday was too much for my little heart that I had to make an edit





	Fear of the Water




End file.
